Estranho Desejo - One-Shot
by VidahCosta
Summary: Quando a família Cullen saí de casa tudo pode acontecer. Renesmee anda esquisita e Bella percebe isso e vai conversar com ela, e Bella acaba descobrindo algo surpreendente, e de uma conversa, pode virar outra coisa...


**Nome :** Estranho Desejo

**Sinopse :** Quando a família Cullen saí de casa tudo pode acontecer. Renesmee anda esquisita e Bella percebe isso e vai conversar com ela, e Bella acaba descobrindo algo surpreendente, e de uma conversa, pode virar outra coisa...

**Classificação** : +18 | Categorias : Saga Crepúsculo | **Gênero :** Romance, Orange, Yuri, Hentai, Shoujo-Ai, Lemon | ** Avisos :** Homossexualidade, Incesto,Bissexualidade.

**Shipper :** Bella Cullen/Renesmee Cullen

**Ponto de Vista : Isabella *Bella* Cullen**

A família Cullen havia viajado, eles foram para o Alaska visitar os Denali, eu deixei bem claro para Alice se ela ver Tanya se jogando para o Edward, é para arrancar a cabeça dela. E se ver o Edward chegando _perto _dela de propósito, bom falei só para me avisar que eu daria um jeito de deixá-lo de castigo. Bom, só havia ficado eu e Renesmee – eu ainda não consigo usar o apelido idiota que Jake deu a ela... – na cabana, não queríamos ficar naquela enorme casa só nós duas.

Bom, eu estava no meu quarto deitada na enorme cama de casal, em quanto Renesmee estava em seu quarto fazendo alguma coisa... Falando nela, ela anda estranha, ela não estava falando direito comigo, eram conversas rápida as nossas, sempre dava um jeito de escapar. De vez em quanto eu a pegava me olhando diferente, não do modo fraternal e sim de outra maneira, eu me incomodava de certa forma. Acho que está na hora de conversar com ela.

Como já estava vestida apenas me levantei e fui em direção ao quarto, eu pensei em entrar sem bater, só que isso não seria legal, começaria a falar aquelas coisas que garotas de 17 anos falam, clichês de mais... Bati três vezes.

- Entra! – Escutei sua voz melodiosa.

Abri a porta e entrei em seu quarto, ela estava deitada na sua cama mexendo no seu notebook. Ela desligou e fechou o note se encostando à cabeceira da cama, ela se mexeu desconfortável e logo se arrumou. Quando viu que estava tudo arrumado colou o notebook no chão e me chamou com o dedo para sentar a sua frente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa mãe? – Perguntou Renesmee preocupada.

- Sim, aconteceu... – Suspirei.

- O que é? É grave? Alguém se machucou? – Desatou a perguntar.

- Você é que tem que me dizer... – Olho nos olhos dela. – _Nessie, _você quase não tem falado comigo, e quando fala, é muito rápido... – Ela se espanta por me ver pela primeira vez usar seu apelido, mas logo faz uma cara de culpada. – O que está acontecendo? Foi algo que eu fiz? Ou _não _fiz? – Comecei a ficar desesperada, eu tinha medo de não ter feito algo que era para ser feito.

- Não, não, não mãe... Você é perfeita... – Ela olha para suas mãos. – Você não tem culpa nisso aqui... é que... – ela hesita – eu sou muito errada, só isso. – Ela disse e começou a passar as mãos pelos cabelos, ela tinha essa mania quando ficava nervosa.

- Me explica por você é errada... – Eu peço carinhosamente.

- Não dá mãe, você me chamaria de louca e me internaria em um hospício de meio-vampiro malucos... se é que isso existe... – Ela fala e no final sorri.

- Talvez se você me explicasse o porque eu te acharia louca, talvez eu tentasse te entender... – Eu digo olhando fundo nos seus olhos.

- _Bella _, isso é sério, isso que eu sinto é errado... – Ela se levanta da cama indo para a janela, já era noite e a lua estava cheia.

- E o que você sente filha? – Pergunto tentando desvendar esse mistério.

- Desejo... – Ela sussurra olhando a lua.

- E por quem? – Eu perguntei curiosa, logo veio a idéia de ser Jacob... Não sei...

- Não posso dizer, como disse, você me acharia maluca... – Ela se vira encostando-se na mesa.

- Por favor _Nessie,_ desabafa-se com sua mãe... – Eu imploro olhando nos seus olhos, vejo hesitação neles.

**Ponto de Vista : Renesmee *Nessie* Cullen**

Ai minha nossa senhora dos meios-vampiros! Ela pedindo assim e ainda falando meu nome que para mim saiu sensualmente, e ainda implorando, não da para resistir. Só que eu hesito antes de falar... Como dizer para sua mãe que tem um corpo de uma garota de 18 anos que está implorando para você desabafar com ela, que você está desejando _ELA_, isso é errado, é pecado, eu deveria amar ela como Alice ama Esme...

- Olha mãe, jura por favor que não vai me matar, ou arrancar qualquer membro meu, ou me internar no hospício? – Pedi olhando para as mãos.

- Eu juro, agora diga quem você deseja... – Ela pede ficando na posição que eu estava na cama – encostando suas costas na cabeceira da cama – e sorrindo.

- Bom...eer.. – corei antes de dizer qualquer frase coerente. – Eudesejovocê. – Falei tão rápido que nem eu entendi direito.

- Fala devagar! – Pede me olhando confusa.

Eu saiu do meu lugar e volto para a janela olhando a bela lua cheia do lado de fora, era tão lindo...

- Eu desejo você, _Bella_... – Eu sussurro baixo, que quase que eu não escuto. Eu não escuto nada, nem a sua respiração. Eu tenho certeza que ela deve me estar achando maluca e arranjando um jeito de se livrar de mim.

Comecei a contar, esse silencio estava me matando, eu não queria me afastar de Bella, por mais que eu a deseje, ela é minha mãe, eu a amo...

- Olha mãe... se quiser me mandar embora eu juro que entendo... – Deixo uma lágrima cair. - Afinal que mãe vai aceitar em sua casa uma filha que a deseja carnalmente... – Digo rouca. – Esquece... finja que está conversa não aconteceu, eu sabia que não ia dar certo te contar... – Eu começo a chorar...

De repente sinto algo gelado em meus ombros, minha mãe me puxa para um abraço, eu aperto forte sua cintura, querendo aproveitar o máximo do momento. As lágrimas ainda caiam... Bella afrouxa o abraço e olha nos meus olhos, passa suas mãos para secá-los.

- Hey não chore... – Ela da um beijo na minha testa. – Eu não a culpo, está tudo bem, e eu não vou te expulsar... – Ela me abraça novamente.

De novo aproveitei o máximo, ela me soltou e me puxou para deitar ao seu lado na minha cama, isso não ajuda em nada... Ela me faz colocar minha cabeça em sua barriga em quanto acariciava meus cabelos, queria poder ler mentes agora...

- Acho melhor eu dormir, já falei muita bobeira por hoje... – Digo e me levanto, ela continua deitada me olhando, isso estava ficando desconfortável.

Eu vou para meu closet e pego uma camisola completa e começo a me trocar nem ligando se Bella estava ali ou não... Coloquei a camisa quando ia colocando o short uma mão fria me para, me arrepiei. Eu senti ela chegar mais perto de mim pelas costas e grudar nossos corpos, ofeguei com o contato. Ela chegou sua boca perto de meu ouvido.

- Você precisa aprender algumas... Lições_... – _Ela diz e me morde no lóbulo da orelha, eu me arrepio toda, meu coração estava a mil...

Ela me virou e me empurrou fortemente para a parede, racho um pouco eu acho, eu gemi de dor e de prazer, suas mãos começaram a percorrer meu corpo em quanto ela brincava com minha orelha. Eu estava literalmente nas mãos dela, arfei quando senti sua boca em meu pescoço, ela começou a distribuir beijos por todo canto, eu começava a necessitar dela...

- Nunca esconda nada de mim... – Diz rouca.

Bella foi descendo os beijos até chegar no meu queixo, me deu um beijo demorado lá. Ela parou e me olhou por alguns segundos, murmurou algo incompreensível e me beijou, um beijo cheio de desejo, nunca senti nada nunca parecido, é uma sensação ótima, devo dizer.

Ela passou seu braço pelo meu pescoço fazer sua mão ficar em minha nuca, Bella começou a acariciar lá, eu me arrepiei toda, minha perna estava bamba de tanta emoção. Quando nosso beijo parou, ela olhou nos meus olhos de novo e logo olhou para minha camisa a rasgando, e me deixando só de calcinha, eu não durmo com sutiã, não precisava daquilo quando se está de baixo de cobertas...

Me beijou de novo e foi descendo até chegar em meus seios, quando ela tocou seus lábios lá eu juro que se ela não estivesse me segurando eu caía. Começou a beijar mais forte sugando e mordendo, eu gemi seu nome e ela sugou mais forte. Logo ela parou me dando visão de seu corpo, arranquei sem permissão dela sua calça e sua blusa, e em seguida sem nem mesmo prestar atenção suas peças intimas, me dando a visão do paraíso...

Eu a beijei com desejo, inverti as posição a fazendo bater na parede, grudei nossos corpo fazendo minha mão passear em seu corpo em quanto eu descia meus beijos até chegar em seus seios, comecei a sugar o esquerdo, ele estava durinho, suguei bastante e mordi em quanto ela gemia...

Desci mais os beijos até chegar em sua parte intima, ela arfou, passei o dedo e vi que ela estava molhada, passei minhas mãos por suas coxas e comecei a lamber sua intimidade, fazendo minha língua passear por lá, o gosto era maravilhoso, a penetrei e fiz um vai-vem rápido até que ela gozou em minha boca, engoli tudo e limpei o que restava no seu sexo.

- Já? Eu nem comecei... – Digo, me referindo ao gozo.

Me levantei e grudei nossos lábios a fazendo sentir o gosto do seu gozo, a penetrei com dois dedos, fiz um vai- vem leve, mas aumentei a velocidade e aumentei a força, ela começou a rebolar no meus dedos, adicionei mais um dedo e coloquei mais força, eu sugava seu seio direito em quanto eu a penetrava. Depois de um tempo ela gozou.

Ela inverteu os papeis novamente. Arrancou minha calcinha e me penetrou, no começo senti uma dor, mas logo virou prazer, ela foi direto fazendo um vai-vem forte, nossos corpos se mexiam ligados, era bom sentir isso. Depois de muito eu gozei em seu dedo, ela lambeu tudo e no final me beijou.

- Você foi incrível, Nessie. – Ela diz sorrindo pegando suas roupas.

- Você também, Bella. – Respondo.

Rapidamente pego as roupas caídas no chão e coloco para lavar, abro a janela para tirar o cheiro de sexo, vou direto tomar um banho... Fico um tempo de baixo da água e logo saiu, e coloco outro pijama. Quando volto para o quarto vejo minha mãe com outra roupa, ela tomou banho também. Ela estava deitada me esperando.

- Você vai dormir agora... – Ela manda sorrindo.

- Ok... – Digo, vou para a cama e deito ao teu lado...

Fico pensando quando de repente lembro-me de minha família, meu _pai_, ai meu senhor das meias vampiras, eu fiz minha mãe trair meu pai com a própria filha... Eu não posso ficar em um mesmo ambiente que eles... Isso vai ser trágico, mas já sei o que fazer... Depois de pensar muito sobre meu plano, me deu sono.

Eu me virei para minha mãe e fiquei a olhando, ela estava de olhos fechados, eu juro que se não soubesse a verdade, acharia que ela estava dormindo.

- Boa noite mãe... – Digo e dou um beijo em sua testa. – Eu te amo...

- Boa noite filha... – Ela abre os olhos e me da um selinho. – Eu também te amo.

E assim ela começa a cantar a minha canção de ninar, eu pego no sono rapidamente...

**DIA SEGUINTE :**

Eu acordei sentindo a cama vazia, mas logo sinto cheiro de ovos e minha barriga ronca, rapidamente me levanto e vou no meu closet pegar uma roupa, eu tenho que começar meu plano, por mais que doa... Entrei no banheiro e tomei um rápido banho, eu saiu e coloco a roupa que separei. Dei uma arrumada no cabelo, peguei meu celular e fui para a cozinha. Quando chego lá me deparo com o café-da-manhã pronto e minha mãe lavando os pratos sujos.

- Bom dia mãe... – Digo e vou até ela lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

- Bom dia Renesmee... – Ela me da um beijo na cabeça, eu faço careta quando ela diz meu nome ela ignora. – Eu fiz um café reforçado hoje, você gastou muita energia ontem... – Ela solta um risinho e eu coro.

- Er... ok, obrigada. – Eu dou um abraço rápido nela e me sento.

Começo a comer calmamente em quanto ela terminava de lavar o resto da louça, Jake e eu fazíamos muita bagunça... Falando em Jake... O MY GOD! Eu esqueci que Jake teve imprinting por mim, droga, mas eu não sei se gosto dele como ele quer que eu goste... Eu o considero meu irmão, melhor amor, protetor...

Depois que eu terminei de lanchar tudo, fui no banheiro do meu quarto e escovei os dentes, rapidamente voltei para a cozinha para me despedir de minha mãe, ia começar o plano agora...

- Mãe, vou lá na outra casa pegar uns negócios e vou andar por ai, ok? – Peço a ela olhando em seus olhos.

- Pode sim, mas cuidado está bem? – Ela pede carinhosamente. Eu assenti e parti para a "casa grande".

Corri até lá, quando cheguei fui correndo para meu quarto, peguei uma mala grande que dava para carregar nas costas e abri, comecei a colocar algumas roupas,sapatos e roupas intimas, por ultimo peguei alguns objetos pessoais, como fotos, desenhos, livros e por ultimo dinheiro, sim, eu juntava dinheiro, o que meu pai me dava desde que tinha 10 anos não era pouco... Eu não peguei cartão por que não queria que eles me encontrassem... Fechei a mala e de repente vi uma corrente em cima da mesinha do computador, pego e vejo o colar que minha mãe me deu antes do encontro com os Volturi... Está escrito "Plus que ma propre vie." Ela disse que a tradução é "Mais que minha própria vida." E ao lado está uma foto dela e do meu pai, lindos...

Coloquei este colar no pescoço rapidamente e peguei minha identidade, eu havia feito sem meus pais saberem essa aqui a uns meses atrás, para emergência sabe... Peguei a mala e a chave do meu carro, desci e fui direto para meu bebê, minha Lamborghini Gallardo. Abri o porta-malas e coloquei lá minha mochila enorme e fechei. Entrei novamente na casa e fui no meu quarto, peguei uma folha e uma caneta e comecei a fazer uma carta para minha mãe, ela saberia onde achar a carta.

"_Para: Bella Cullen_

_Se está lendo está carta agora e não está comigo perto, quer dizer que provavelmente eu já fugi, bom eu não propriamente fugi, apenas fui embora para não atrapalhar mais a sua vida, eu descobrir está apaixonada por você e isso não é bom, obvio, você ama meu pai, se eu continuasse ai eu continuaria a atrapalhar seu casamento e com todas as minhas forças eu não quero que isso aconteça, eu amo vocês demais para isso, para estragar um casamento a toa. Valeu super a pena ter pelo menos uma noite sozinha com você, foi muito especial para mim, principalmente por que foi com você... Eu te amo muito, ok? Se quiser se comunicar comigo mande mensagem, o celular continuara o mesmo, apenas não ligue, eu não tenho coragem de conversar com você ou com alguém da família... Eu deixarei outra carta para a família, diferente desta... Eu te amo muito._

_Plus que ma propre vie._

_De sua filha amada._

_Renesmee Cullen."_

Terminei de escrever a carta em lágrimas, era difícil me despedir de minha mãe, eu a amo de mais, tanto maternalmente como do outro jeito... Dobrei a carta e coloquei de baixo da cama. Peguei folha e desci com a caneta e o papel nas mãos, fui para a cozinha e comecei a escrever outra carta para a família

"_Para: Família Cullen_

_Olá querida família, eu queria avisar que estou indo embora e não fugindo, desculpe pai, mas era preciso para não estragar mais as coisas... É eu sei que vocês não estão entendendo, mas é bom assim... Não tentem me achar por favor até que eu peça para ver vocês, de qualquer jeito vocês não me achariam mas ok... Se quiserem falar comigo apenas mande-me mensagens de texto pelo celular, estarei com ele sempre perto de mim. Eu sempre me lembrarei de vocês, do Emmett brincalhão, da Rosalie maternal, da Esme dócil, do Carlisle carinhoso, da Alice fadinha, do Jasper quietinho, do Jake peludo e engraçado... Principalmente do meu pai – Eddie – super protetor, carinhoso, gentil e mais milhão de adjetivos bons, e minha mãe... Ah como sentirei falta dela acima de tudo... Eu amo todos vocês para sempre... Desculpe estar fazendo isso, mas era preciso, continuem alegres, pois um dia eu vou voltar, não importa quanto tempo passe, 30, 40 , 100 anos, mas eu volto, eu prometo! Amo todos vocês,_

_Plus que ma propre vie._

_De sua sobrinha/filha/imprinting_

_Renesmee *Nessie* Cullen._

**_OBS :_****_MÃE EU DEIXEI UMA CARTA ESPECIALMENTE PARA VOCÊ, SABERA ONDE ACHAR..._****_"_**

Eu desabava em lágrimas, dobrei e deixei em cima da mesa de jantar... Comecei a ir em direção do carro, entrei e dei partida, comecei a correr a toda velocidade, quando percebi que estava longe o bastante da casa dos Cullen diminui mais um pouco, mas não muito. Vejo meu celular tremer.

_"De: Alice Cullen_

_Para: Nessie Cullen_

_Volte para casa, agora!"_

Eu comecei a chorar, eu não podia, ela viu tudo o que aconteceu, espero que meu pai não estivesse perto dela na hora da visão.

_"De: Nessie Cullen_

_Para : Fadinha Cullen._

_Sabe que não posso, não seria a mesma coisa._

_Desculpe."_

Depois de enviar continuei meu caminho para algum lugar, sem decidir nada, não queria que Alice visse, seria melhor para todos eu longe... A partir de agora... vida nova... Acabar com esse meu _Estranho Desejo._

**Ponto de Vista : Isabella *Bella* Cullen.**

Renesmee estava demorando de mais, já havia passado mais de horas e ela não voltou, os Cullen chegaram e vieram direto para a cabana, não fomos ainda para a casa grande...

- Vamos para outra casa gente... – Pediu Emmett.

- Claro,claro vamos... – Eu digo. Eles pegam suas malas, menos Edward e corremos em direção a outra casa, Alice estava estranha, eu tinha visto ela mexer no celular rapidamente.

Quando chegamos lá sentimos o cheiro de Renesmee, só que estava fraco, ela havia passado mais cedo por aqui, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie e Emm foram guardar as malas rapidamente, logo desceram... Esme foi direto para a cozinham ver se tinha algo sujo em quanto Emm foi na sala de jantar em quanto o resto se sentaram no sofá para ver televisão.

- Gente, venham aqui... – Chama Emmett sério, isso é novidade...

- O que aconteceu ursão? – Pergunta Rosalie preocupada.

- Tem uma carta da Nessie aqui em cima... – Ele diz, corremos até a sala e vimos a carta pendurada na cesta de frutas. Emmett pegou a carta e abriu, ele leu rapidamente e estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Tem como ler alto Emmett? – Diz Edward entre dentes...

- Claro... – Ele pigarreou e começou.

"_Para: Família Cullen_

_Olá querida família, eu queria avisar que estou indo embora e não fugindo, desculpe pai, mas era preciso para não estragar mais as coisas... É eu sei que vocês não estão entendendo, mas é bom assim... Não tentem me achar por favor até que eu peça para ver vocês, de qualquer jeito vocês não me achariam mas ok... Se quiserem falar comigo apenas mande-me mensagens de texto pelo celular, estarei com ele sempre perto de mim. Eu sempre me lembrarei de vocês, do Emmett brincalhão, da Rosalie maternal, da Esme dócil, do Carlisle carinhoso, da Alice fadinha, do Jasper quietinho, do Jake peludo e engraçado... Principalmente do meu pai – Eddie – super protetor, carinhoso, gentil e mais milhão de adjetivos bons, e minha mãe... Ah como sentirei falta dela acima de tudo... Eu amo todos vocês para sempre... Desculpe estar fazendo isso, mas era preciso, continuem alegres, pois um dia eu vou voltar, não importa quanto tempo passe, 30, 40 , 100 anos, mas eu volto, eu prometo! Amo todos vocês,_

_Plus que ma propre vie._

_De sua sobrinha/filha/imprinting_

_Renesmee *Nessie* Cullen._

**_OBS :_****_MÃE EU DEIXEI UMA CARTA ESPECIALMENTE PARA VOCÊ, SABERA ONDE ACHAR..._****_"_**

Nessas horas eu já estava de olhos arregalados, eu não acredito que ela foi embora pelo o que aconteceu... Ela não é culpada de nada! Os Cullen estavam em silencio, eu me sentia péssima e culpada, por que isso teve que acontecer senhor?

Bom, ela disse que deixou uma carta para mim e eu saberia onde achar, pelo o que eu lembre ela guardava as cartas que ela recebia de baixo da cama... Corri até o quarto dela e levantei a cama e vi a carta lá... típico de Renesmee... Eu vi que Edward me seguia assim como Alice. Comecei a ler para mim mesma.

"_Para: Bella Cullen_

_Se está lendo está carta agora e não está comigo perto, quer dizer que provavelmente eu já fugi, bom eu não propriamente fugi, apenas fui embora para não atrapalhar mais a sua vida, eu descobrir está apaixonada por você e isso não é bom, obvio, você ama meu pai, se eu continuasse ai eu continuaria a atrapalhar seu casamento e com todas as minhas forças eu não quero que isso aconteça, eu amo vocês demais para isso, para estragar um casamento a toa. Valeu super a pena ter pelo menos uma noite sozinha com você, foi muito especial para mim, principalmente por que foi com você... Eu te amo muito, ok? Se quiser se comunicar comigo mande mensagem, o celular continuara o mesmo, apenas não ligue, eu não tenho coragem de conversar com você ou com alguém da família... Eu deixarei outra carta para a família, diferente desta... Eu te amo muito._

_Plus que ma propre vie._

_De sua filha amada._

_Renesmee Cullen."_

Quando terminei de ler rasguei a carta em pedacinhos para ninguém ler, Edward se espantou com isso já Alice não, ela provavelmente viu o que aconteceu... Comecei a soluçar era essas horas que eu desejava chorar lágrimas... Solucei até não dar mais, Edward me abraçou e nós ficamos deitados na cama... Senti meu celular tremer.

_"De: Nessie Cullen_

_Para: Bella Cullen_

_Não chore por mim, mãe amada... Voltarei assim como prometi, eu amo todos vocês..."_

Comecei a responder em seguida.

_"De: Bella Cullen_

_Para: Filha maluca (vulgo Nessie Cullen)_

_Estaremos esperando por ti, principalmente eu, já estou com saudades... Eu te amo,_

_Plus que ma propre vie."_

Agora só o que nos resta é esperar, esperar algum tempo para que ela volte a morar conosco... Eu espero que esse tempo passe rápido... Muito rápido...

**The End.**


End file.
